Really, really
by It's me get over it
Summary: Muse disappeared, and left me with this. PC fluff, with a couple of jokes thrown in there to. Was what to rate this so T just to be safe, probably not quite that high but better to safe than sorry!


Disclaimer- Paramount didn't, I did. Said something they left unsaid, and had fun doing it!

A/N- Okay I know, it's quite fluffy, but I couldn't resist. This story was just a time-filler for when I got writer's block or my muse let me on my other story 'The Forgotten Past'. (Yes, it left me a lot!) It also has nothing to do with that story, totally separate.

I don't know when this is set or anything, just a story.

Another thing I have to point out is that this story was originally on a disk and to get to it would look like this- A/ My Oh So Cool & Funky Stories/Cute Story with Groovy title 4 Mandy. And like it says, I put that there for my friend Mandy. She kept cracked it at me for having boring titles. She said, "If I was writing stories they would have really cool sounding file names" and kept telling me off for not being creative with my titles. So I dedicated this story, folder, disk to keeping her off my back! Love ya Mandy!

One final thing, I am Australian. I call them nappies. I call them that so, in this story so do they. I don't want any 'That's not what you call them' or 'That's not spelt right'. For some reason our English is different so cut me some slack if it's a bit different to what your spell check says is right.

Wow! That was a long note! Well here's the story, please R &R, and most importantly enjoy!

Really, really. 

Her door chimed.

"Come in," came her voice. He noticed it sounded more musical than it normally did.

Slowly Jean-Luc Picard entered her quarters, he was just popping by to see if she wanted to join him for some lunch.

"Jean-Luc," Beverly exclaimed, quickly joining him in the lounge room. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting any visitors. She was still wearing her nightgown.

Jean-Luc also took note that she had come from the bedroom and quickly closed the door behind her. "I just stopped by to see if you would join me for lunch." Her gave her a nervous smile. "And also, Will is having a get together in his quarters tonight, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to that too."

"Lunch?" Beverly was very confused at the thought of food at that time of the day. "What time is it?"

"1248."

"Really! I must have lost track of the time." She paused as the realization hit her. "No wonder he was so tired," she looked back at the bedroom door she had closed behind her.

While she wasn't looking at him, Jean-Luc took the chance to give her a better inspection. Her long red hair was tied up out of her face and looked like it had been neglected for the past few days. He had noticed that her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes had looked as though she wasn't sleeping much, and there was a spark behind them that he just couldn't place. And her normally graceful movements were slightly sluggish, and the way she was moving around told him that she had been more active over the last few days. Putting it all together, Jean-Luc suddenly felt a wave of jealousy for the male that lay sleeping in her bedroom.

Beverly turned her attention back her guest that was both awake and waiting for her response to his offers. "About tonight Jean-Luc, I'm sorry but I can't. Give my apologies to Will, I'm sure it will be wonderful night." A gentle smile crossed her face before she continued, "I'm afraid I'm … busy all this week."

"With what?" Jean-Luc demanded, and he didn't care if it sounded rude; he needed to know the answer. Even if he wasn't happy with the answer he got.

"I'll be entertaining for the next four days, and I _will_ need time to recover." Her smile was back and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was completely oblivious to what this information was doing to Jean-Luc.

"Well then, I'll leave you to _entertain_." He took this as his opportunity to make a hasty exit. Frankly Jean-Luc didn't want to be around when _he_ woke up.

"No, please stay," she pleaded. "It's nice to have an intelligible conversation."

If Jean-Luc was confused before, this was nothing to what her last comment sent through his mind. Was she saying that the man she had spent the last three days of leave with was dumb? Was this her way of letting him know she had a 'boy-toy'?

"I may not be able to join you tonight, but I won't let you have lunch alone. I'll have a quick shower and we can dine here, in my quarters." She gave him a friendly smile.

Jean-Luc never could say no to Beverly when she looked at him that way. "What about him?" he gestured to the bedroom. Hoping to use it as an excuse to not to join her.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be out for at least an hour. He was so exhausted that he could hardly keep his eyes open before." She then turned and left to get ready for lunch, not giving him time to come up with another excuse.

/\ 

When Beverly got out of the shower, she found Jean-Luc standing at the view port, a cup of tea in his hands. He had the distant look in his eyes; she knew he was deep in though, probable thousands of miles away.

Slowly she approached him. When she was next to him she gentle touched his arm. "Penny for your thoughts," she offered.

He hadn't realized that she had returned, until her gentle touch on his arm. "Oh, it was nothing. Just got lost in your view." He paused to look at her. She had tidied herself up, and looked much better. "I didn't realize you had such a wonderful view here."

"Maybe you should do some more research of your own ship." She joked, lightly elbowing him in the stomach. She looked out at the beautiful view of Tan II, it's sun and moon. "You should see it at 2000, it breath taking."

While she looked out at the view before them, he took the chance to look at her. To him, _she_ was breath taking. "I can imagine," he mumbled. Quickly he snapped himself out of the stair before he was caught. "I believe you said something about a meal?"

"Right," she said pulling her eyes away from the view. "Let's get something to eat."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Jean-Luc said taking her by the arm and led her to the table.

/\ 

While they enjoyed idle chitchat throughout lunch, the topic of who Beverly was entertaining remained untouched. The tension of not knowing was really starting to eat Jean-Luc up on the inside, until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Beverly, who is he?" He asked motioning to the bedroom door.

"Matthew," she replied unfazed.

"Matthew …." He needed more information than that if he was going seek his revenge on this man in the near future.

"Matthew Powell. Alyssa and Andrew's little boy."

"Oh," Jean-Luc let out a sigh of relief. So he wouldn't need to seek revenge. But soon he was confused again. "What is he doing here?"

"Words from a man who has never had to raise an infant." Beverly hadn't meant it but she'd actually embarrassed Jean-Luc at bit, but she gave him a reassuring smile. "Little kids can be quite a handful, Jean-Luc. We have two weeks of leave, and with someone Matt's age around Alyssa and Andrew would never get _any_ time to spend alone. Unless they were in blocks, an hour here, a few minuets there, not very romantic." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "So, because it's there two year anniversary this week, I offered to mind him while they got to spend some time together."

"How nice of you Beverly." Then as she stifled a yawn he added. "But it appears that you might have bitten of more than you can chew." He gave a soft chuckle at her obvious fatigue.

"It's been a long time since I've had to look after a 15 month old. But what are you doing with the rest of your leave?" Beverly asked trying to change the topic.

"Aside from Will's tonight," he paused to think. "Nothing."

"How exciting." Beverly mockingly replied.

"What about you? Once you're done baby-sitting, that is."

"And recovering," she added for him. "Well, Deanna said something about some interesting shops at the Star base. But nothing planed."

"It appears that your 'vacation' is as exciting as mine." He said rather sarcastically, making her laugh. He loved the sound of her laughter.

"Well at least I'm doing something in my first week. Not just going over some reports," she prodded.

"And you didn't?" he motioned to the pads that covered her desk.

"For your information, those aren't reports. They're letters."

"From who?"

"Why Jean-Luc, that's none of your business." She got a raised eyebrow from this answer. She gave him wickedly sweet smile before saying, "Oh-yeah, while we're on the subject. At the following Star base a close personal friend has asked if he could visit for a while. Catch a ride in the Enterprise to some planet he's visiting next."

She was teasing him; he knew it. And he couldn't help but bite. "That depends if the Enterprise has room for gests."

"If it's room we're having difficulty with, he can just share quarters with me. I mean he'll probably be spending most his in here, or in Ten-Forward, anyway."

Jean-Luc racked his brain to find another excuse. "This ship isn't a taxi service, Beverly. We can just go around picking people up and dropping them off wherever they want to go, just because they are friends with crew members." He was quite happy with this response, and took a sip of his drink as his silent move of victory.

"Oh, that would be a shame. Wesley was so looking forward to his visit." She saw him choke slightly on his drink at the mention of whom her visitor was and the relief that washed through him at he same time. "Why Jean-Luc, you almost looked resentful then, who did you think it would be?"

Not one to be forced to admit his emotions he replied, "Oh no, it's just that I didn't think that Wesley would need a lift anywhere anymore. And I wasn't resenting anything."

"Your right I would say that was more of an envious look. I think Wesley was just using that as an excuse for the visit." She smiled he'd reacted just as she thought he would, and then deny any emotion he had, to her disappointment.

"He doesn't need an excuse to visit us." He chose to ignore the previous remark.

"I know, but he still comes up with them any way."

Then suddenly a soft cry was heard from the bedroom.

"Sounds like someone's awake," Jean- Luc said, stating the obvious.

"Well he would be wanting some lunch as well." Beverly answered getting up to fetch the young child from his bed.

She returned with the young boy on her hip and was gently tickling him causing him to go into fits of laughter. Silently Jean-Luc watched this and for a brief moment imagined that it was their son she was tickling. A smile worked its way onto his face and Beverly looked over in time to see thus and return the smile.

She placed Matthew on the floor and went to fetch a few toys for him to play with.

Then she returned she sat back down at the table.

Jean-Luc tried to continue lunch but kept looking back down at the little child that was content just to play there and make noises like he was explaining something important. Beverly noticed this and couldn't keep the smile from her face. She let out a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"And why am I so amusing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because you can't seem to take your eyes of him."

"What's all that noise he's making?"

"He's just testing out his voice. Seeing what noises he can make, and intimidate. Watch this." She got up, went to the replicator and retrieved a bottle of milk. "What's this Matthew?" she asked showing him the bottle.

"Bot, bot," he cried in delight running to her lounge area before falling backwards onto some pillows.

"That's right; your bottle." She then went and lay next to him and gave him his bottle. Looking up, she gave Jean-Luc a smile and then gestured for him to join her next to Matt. Just as he joined her the intercom sounded.

"Sickbay to Dr Crusher."

She gave Jean-Luc a doubtful look as she hit her comm. badge. "Crusher here."

"Doctor, there has been a minor accident in Science Lab 3 and we need your assistance. We weren't able to get onto anyone else. All the other doctors have gone to the Star base."

"All right. I'm on my way." She then looked at Jean-Luc, "Sorry. Do you think you could watch him until I get back?"

"Beverly?" he said in a questioning voice. He didn't want to be left looking after a baby.

"It's okay Jean-Luc, he'll give you the bottle when he's done. Then just replicate a sandwich, cut it into squares and give him one piece at a time. Once he's finished you can read him a story or just let him go off and play with his toys. No peanut butter."

"Beverly, what if he needs a clean nappy?" Jean-Luc was discussed at the thought of doing it.

"I shouldn't be _that_ long. But if you really want to do it," she smiled at the face he was pulling, "just get one form the replicator, and some wipes."

Then before he could argue anymore or ask some more questions, she was out the door. "Thank-you," she called over her shoulder before disappearing into the corridor. And Jean-Luc was left alone with the baby.

/\ 

Beverly was rushing down the corridor. The accident had caused more serious injuries than she had expected. She had left Jean-Luc and Matt alone together for nearly over two hours now. She was wondering how Jean-Luc was holding up.

When she entered her quarters, she was expecting to find it in chaos. Instead she could hear laughter. She slowly made her way around the room trying to find where the two of them were.

She found them on the floor in front of her coach. Matthew was on his back laughing his head off; Jean-Luc was kneeling above him. Jean-Luc's head was just above Matt's stomach and was shaking his head making a funny noise that caused him to break out in another fit of laughter. I know this as a 'raspberry' I don't know if that's just what we call them or what, so I tried to describe it too.

Jean-Luc raised his head to catch another breath, and saw Beverly in the corner of his eye, watching him. He cleared his throat, and sat up pulling Matt into a standing position. "How long have you been here?" He asked becoming insecure and standing.

"I only just arrived," Beverly said unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Oh," He really sounded relived to know that.

Jean-Luc may have been embarrassed, but Matt didn't want him to stop what he was doing. So he grabbed Jean-Luc's legs and shook his head and tried to intimidate the noise Jean-Luc had made.

"I think he enjoyed that, Jean-Luc." She said unable to wipe the smile form her face.

"It would appear so.' Jean-Luc said messing up Matt's hair. Matt looked up at him and gave him a big cheesy grin. Jean-Luc let out a soft chuckle. Suddenly Jean-Luc realised he had no excuse for staying. "Well I should probably be going now." And he made his way towards the door, but Matt realising what he was doing and grabbed his legs tighter and started to cry.

"I believe that's his way of saying 'I don't want you to go'."

"Is he the only one?" Jean-Luc had to ask, and couldn't hide the hope from showing on his face.

Beverly walked up to him, scooped Matt into her arms before looking Jean-Luc in the eyes and softly saying, "No."

Jean-Luc was wrapped. "Do you really need me around, though?"

"Well, as someone pointed out," she looked back at Matt in her arms, "this little one is getting the better of me. And things would be so much easier if there was another pair of hands around."

"Is that an offer to stay?" Jean-Luc needed to hear her say it.

"Yes." Beverly turned to him, "That is if you would like to give me a helping hand."

"I'll always be willing to give you a helping hand, Beverly."

As if understanding what he had just said Matt reached out passed Beverly to be in Jean-Luc's arms. Jean-Luc gave him a gentle smile, and was rewarded with a mischievous smile back form the child.

/\ 

Jean-Luc was only too happy to spend the evening keeping Beverly company and was fascinated by the young child and his ability to get into all sorts of trouble.

Jean-Luc had been there a little over 4 hours and Matt had already; gone into the draw Beverly told him not to 8 times, got up onto the table 12 times, reached the replicator 5 times, and almost given Jean-Luc a heart attack twice by jumping off the couch.

At 2030 Matt was sleeping peacefully in his bed, much to Beverly and Jean-Luc's delight.

As Beverly collapsed onto the couch next to Jean-Luc she said, "Well do you see why I am so tired?"

"Yes, I think I can excuse your fatigue from earlier," he said wearily.

"This has only been half a day Jean-Luc. Wait until it's been a full one."

"I can imagine." Then he thought about what she said. "Was that an offer to stay another day?"

"Is that the way you interpret it?"

"Is that the way you intended it to be?"

"Depends on how you want to take it."

"Well unless I know whether it's an offer or not, I won't be able to answer it."

Too tried to continue these mind games she relented. "Yes, Jean-Luc. It was an offer for you to join us for another day."

"Why thank-you Beverly, I will accept your offer."

Beverly had to smile at the games they insisted on playing with each other, and continued to remain so formal for no reason. They stayed in companionable silence for sometime, before Beverly got up to get Jean-Luc a drink. When she returned with their glasses of wine she realised something.

"Jean-Luc, I'm so sorry. You were going to go to Will's tonight." Beverly felt awful for making Jean-Luc not go.

Jean-Luc just gave her a warm smile and offered the seat next to him on her couch. Beverly took the seat and put her head on his shoulder as if in defeat.

"That's okay Beverly. I think I've had more fun here, than I would have had at Will's." He put his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Besides, you where the reason I was going."

Beverly felt her heart beat quicken as she became lost in Jean-Luc's inviting hazel eyes. There was something in those eyes that she had seen before and was either too scared to believe, or unwilling accept what was there. Shining at her through those eyes of his was love.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Beverly couldn't help herself and broke into a fit of laughter at his words. "What?" Jean-Luc asked. He had been sincerer; he didn't mean it as a joke.

"I didn't know you were a Sherk fan." Beverly managed to say in between gasps of breath. "Or had a Scottish accent."

"A _what_ fan?"

"Sherk. The animated movie that was a big hit in the early 21st Century." Beverly said finally getting her breath back.

"I've never heard of it. And what accent?" Jean-Luc was very confused now.

"Really? You've never ever heard of it?"

"No, I honestly have never ever heard of it."

Beverly looked at him as if he were lying to her. "How couldn't you? Where were you the week Will was obsessed with it?"

"I don't know. What do you mean _obsessed_?"

"I mean like every conversation he had he worked a quote into. He even tried to put on a Scottish accent." Beverly broke into another fit of laughter. She gasped, "Tried." Once she'd calmed down again she explained. "It had to be the worst accent I've ever heard. You remember Walker's attempt at a French accent?"

"Yes," Jean-Luc couldn't help but laugh at he friends attempt at the accent.

"Will made Walker sound like a native. It would have to be _the funniest_ thing I have _ever_ heard."

"Now that sparks my interest ten fold. Where was I that I missed out on this?" Jean-Luc was now getting annoyed that he missed seeing his First Officer in such a state. "When was it?"

"Um…" as Beverly remember when it was the smile left her face. She sat up breaking the connection between her and Jean-Luc; their touching shoulders. "I think you were on a vacation." Despite her effort Beverly couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

Instantly Jean-Luc knew which vacation she was talking about, his trip to Risa where he meet Vash. Guilt washed through Jean-Luc at the very thought of Vash. She had only been a holiday fling, a cheap substitution to the amazing wonderful woman sitting next to him now.

An awkward silence fell between them. They continued to drink as the silence became almost defining.

Suddenly a soft cry could be heard from the other room. To the two of them it was almost a Godsend.

"I'll go check on him," Jean-Luc said getting up to aid the upset child.

"He's probable just lost his dummy. Give it back to him and he should be fine." Beverly called out after Jean-Luc.

It was five minuets later and Jean-Luc hadn't returned. Beverly got up to make sure that every thing okay. What she saw when she got to her door brought a smile to her face.

There was Jean-Luc trying lulling Matthew to sleep. Jean-Luc was sitting on the edge of the chair in the room, rocking back and forth. Matthew was in Jean-Luc's arms sitting upright, dummy in mouth, rubbing his eyes every few seconds, fighting sleeping. Beverly could hear Jean-Luc softly hushing to Matt and whispering gentle reassuring words.

Finally Matthew gave in and his head became floppy and fell onto Jean-Luc's chest. Feeling this, Jean-Luc got up and put him softly into his bed. After pulling the covers over Matt, Jean-Luc returned to the lounge room.

"Well Jean-Luc, I have to say you maternal instincts have really kicked in," Beverly said as he sat back down.

"Oh? Why?"

"I saw what you did in there." Jean-Luc reddened slightly when she said this. "It's nice to see you like that. And you thought you'd make a bad father." She shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "You'd make a wonderful father."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"That's one of us convinced."

"Jean-Luc you've got to stop being so hard on yourself. What I just saw in there proves that you would do a wonderful job."

"This is just one night. Having one of my own would be a full time thing. It would be different."

"Yes, it would be different. It would be _your_ child; you'd feel more responsible; you'd be closer to them because of that. Just because it would be different, doesn't mean that things would be worse."

"I guess your right, Beverly." Jean-Luc said admitting defeat.

"I know. I'm very convincing, aren't I?" a wicked smile spread across her face as she said this.

"Yes, and one reason why I love you."

"What?"

Jean-Luc couldn't believe he just said that, neither could Beverly.

"Nothing," Jean-Luc mumbled, keeping his head down as he quickly got to his feet to leave.

"No wait, Jean-Luc," Beverly stood up to block his way. She remained there until he finally rased his head to look her in the eyes. A smile spread across her face and she brought her hand up to his face. Gently touching his check she whispered, "I love you too, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc just stared at her. Did she just say what he thought she said? Did she, Beverly Howard Crusher, just say that she loves him, Jean-Luc Picard? The Goddess loves a petty low life man?

Beverly gave a soft giggle. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I…I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me." Jean-Luc finally managed to say.

"Well it's truth, and it has been for quite some time now."

Moving closer to her Jean-Luc softly replied, "Then I suppose it wouldn't too forward for me to kiss you now, would it?"

"I don't know. That seems to be the actions of people will to do something with this knowledge." Although she said this, Beverly hadn't stopped smiling.

"I'm not afraid."

"Neither am I, anymore."

Slowly they moved closer to make a first, caring kiss. These were quickly deepened. They were quickly reacting to each other, until Beverly pulled back and whispered, "No, not yet."

Jean-Luc looked at her very confused. She couldn't say that they were moving too fast; they had nearly 25 years of for-play.

Beverly only said one word for Jean-Luc to understand why. "Matthew."

Sighing Jean-Luc pulled away, putting a bit distance between their bodies. "I think I can be content with knowing that I have your love for a couple of days."

"Really?" Beverly had to ask. She knew it was very hard for him.

"Really, really." Realising what he'd just said Jean-Luc let out a small laugh. "I need to watch that movie."

"There's more than one." Beverly said moving back to the couch.

"How many?" Jean-Luc moved to join her.

"I don't remember, two or three, I think."

"Sounds like I could make a day of it."

"Maybe tomorrow," Beverly suggested. Not being able to stay away from him she leaned into rest her head against his shoulder. "I think Matt would enjoy them too. There's a talking donkey, that I'm sure he'll enjoy."

"Talking donkey?"

"Yes."

"Definitely sounds interesting."

Beverly let out a soft laugh.

/\ 

The rest of the week went by awfully fast. And before they knew it Alyssa and Andrew were coming to pick Matthew up.

"So did you have a good time?" Beverly asked.

"Wonderful, thank-you Dr Crusher," answered Andrew.

"Thank-you again, Beverly, for doing this. I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you." Alyssa said she collected some of Matt's thing they had brought over.

"It was fine, Alyssa. And I got some help anyway." Beverly said as she gestured to the spot were Jean-Luc and a very excited Matt had just appeared.

"There's my little boy," cried Andrew, as he scooped up to collect his son.

Matt squealed in delight as he did this. But then turned and wanted to be held by his mother. Alyssa put down the things in her arm and accepted her little boy. Andrew then composed the items Alyssa had dropped.

"That's a good little boy you've got there Lieutenants." Jean-Luc said moving to stand next to Beverly.

"Thank-you, Sir." Andrew said. Realising that they were leaving Matt started to flap his hands up and down saying 'bye'. "He seems to have taken a liking to both of you." Andrew said heading towards the door.

Alyssa had noticed the changed attitude the Captain and Doctor had towards each other. She knew she'd pay for what she said later, but Alyssa couldn't resist poking a joke at Beverly. "Yeah, maybe you should make an investment for one of your own, Captain."

"Maybe I will Alyssa, maybe I will." Jean-Luc said with a smile dancing on the corners of his mouth. When the door closed behind them he turned to Beverly and continued, "I have a whole week to try."

Beverly cocked up an eyebrow, "What makes you think that it would all be that easy?"

Jean-Luc didn't answer just smiled and kept moving closer to Beverly.

"Jean-Luc, the only time I'll have a baby is if I'm happily married."

"That can be arranged," Jean-Luc said as he finally pulled Beverly to him.

Few words were spoken after that. They let their love show through, and Jean-Luc came one step closer to his Nexus.

ALTERNATE ENDING

"That can be arranged," Jean-Luc said as he finally pulled Beverly to him.

Few words were spoken after that. They let their love show through, and Beverly slowly started travelling up the duff.

The End. Of what I'm telling you. _wink wink, nudge nudge, you know what I mean._

FYI- Like I said at the beginning I'm an Aussie and to inform all you non-Aussies "up the duff' is slang for getting pregnant. I just wanted to through that in at the end. I know it's a bit stupid, but this was all just for fun, and it's the sort of person I am. Make silly little jokes at the inappropriate times. Oh well. You can ignore the alternate ending if you want.


End file.
